


King and Lioness

by vesta02



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Romantic love, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesta02/pseuds/vesta02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts and drabbles for Alistair Theirin and Ginevra Cousland, first Grey Wardens and later King and Queen of Ferelden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One character playing with the other's hair

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from my tumblr: "♧:One character playing with the other’s hair" from a non-sexual acts of intimacy list.

The fires burn low in the forest as Ginny sits, working a brush through her long, red hair. Most of her companions have gone to sleep, settling in while she takes the first watch. She’s still damp from her bath at a nearby spring, suppressing a slight shiver as cool, spring air rustles through the forest. She’s not nearly as patient as she should be, her features scrunched as she aggressively attempts to work out a few tangles that formed when she dried it a bit earlier.

“Now, what did you hair ever do to you?” His tone is teasing and she turns her head, a small smile lifting her lips at the very sight of him. It’s the strangest feeling, having someone whose voice automatically brings a light flutter of joy to her heart. One smile from Alistair and Ginny’s hand stills, shrugging her shoulders.

“It’s misbehaving,” She comments, watching him move from the tent they now share towards the fire. “If I don’t do anything about it-”

“Yes, I know, it’ll be worse come morning,” He cracks an easy smile, sitting atop the log next to her. “I’ve seen it in person.” She snorts in reply, shaking her head, her attention back to the tangle of hair in her hands.

It’s an absent motion when his fingers twist around a small section of damp hair, her hand stilling in brushing. It’s all still so new, their relationship, and Ginny’s aware of how close he sits, the way he moves, what it feels like to simply  _be_  in a moment without worrying about filling the silence. He makes her feel at ease, something she would have never guessed, his smile so disarming that even her first instinct to react with brashness is softened.

“I could help?” He suggests softly, a small pink flush rising along his neck and into his ears. The request isn’t so scandalous but the soft intimacy that follows in a single look makes her heart flip.

A small smile tugs at her lips, letting the brush fall away from her hair. “You think you’ll be kinder?” She teases, holding it out for him to take. Their fingers brush and she doesn’t bother hiding how much wider her smile gets.

“Infinitely kinder,” Alistair confirms, gesturing for her to turn. She shifts on the log, straddling it, leaning back towards the warmth of Alistair behind her. Without armor it’s easier to lean back against him, feel the trusting heat of his skin beneath his tunic. Her head lolls against his shoulder, his lips pressing a gentle kiss to her temple.

“Do you happen to know how to braid?” She asks as an afterthought when he continues brushing her hair, far gentler wielding the brush than she is.

“It can’t be that hard,” Alistair replies with confidence, twisting a small section around his finger. Ginny giggles, one brow raised as she shoots him a glance over her shoulder, but she says nothing.

Braiding is quite a bit harder than Alistair anticipates and Ginny’s dissolved into laughter as his second and third attempts fall apart before he can twist it all together. But, with his fingers in her now-dry hair, Ginny can’t seem to care about the outcome, lighter if only for this moment by the fire.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Wait, hold on, are you jealous?"

“She seemed very keen to help,” Ginny doesn’t mean to sound put-out, a frown creasing her brow as she shifts her gaze, adjusting the straps on her gauntlets if only to give herself something to do. There’s an odd knot in her stomach, a nervous sort of pit that grows when she glances up, eyes sweeping across the marketplace to the woman selling goods. Of course the stranger’s gaze is still on them, her eyes set firmly on Alistair’s form near Ginny.

Jealousy isn’t a good look on her but it stays all the same.

Alistair is blissfully ignorant for the moment, eager to have direction to his sister’s home across town. “Well, now we know where to go and…” He trails off a moment, frowning, catching the dark look Ginny’s thrown to the helpful woman across the way. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Ginny drops her gaze, wrinkling her nose, letting out a disgusted huff of air. Then, almost quieter than before, “She’s very pretty though.”

“Wait, hang on,” Alistair reaches over, tilting her chin upward again, caught between amusement and confusion, “are you jealous?”

Ginny grumbles, finally meeting his gaze with reluctance. “Maybe?” It’s a new feeling, a strange feeling that she doesn’t like. She’s not used to feeling jealous over anyone – Gilmore had been a long-lasting fling and no one else had caught her attention enough to bring this particular emotion out in her. But Alistair? Kind, bumbling, foolishly charming Alistair is far too good for her and Ginny keeps wondering when he’ll realize that she’s too hard-hearted and that he deserves someone softer, kinder, someone who can be loved by anyone like he is.

He leans in, pressing a light kiss to the tip of her nose. “There’s no need, not when I’m lucky enough to be at your side.”

“Foolish,” Ginny mumbles but there’s a little smile on her lips as she slips her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. Maybe she’ll always be a little jealous but, when he looks at her like this, she feels like maybe she won’t have to worry about letting jealousy take over. At least not today.


	3. Prompted: A Drunk Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted from Tumblr: "A Drunk Kiss"

Laughter and music echoed throughout the halls of the castle, a celebration in full-swing. It burst from the castle and spilled out into the streets as the people of Denerim raised their glasses to the new King and his Queen-to-be. Cheer and shouting reached the gardens as, giggling and stumbling, she tugged Alistair along with her. 

For the first time in nearly a year, Ginny felt lighter and far more free than she’d been since the attack on castle Cousland. Perhaps it was the wine talking but everything seemed a bit brighter with Alistair’s fingers laced with hers, his free hand reaching forward to try and tug her back towards him even as they moved. They deserved a little silliness, giddy laughter erupting from her lips as she pulled away from him completely. His hand dropped from hers and she spun in the moonlight.

“Can you hear them?” she asked, her speech only slightly slurred as she turned to face her love, lips curved into a bright smile that he had seen so rarely in their time on the road. “That’s for  _ us _ .” She felt a bit like her old self, like the Lady Cousland rather than the Warden recruit. She’d set her armor aside for silk and furs, jewels glittering at her ears and along her throat. She wasn’t concerned about running into an ambush or seeking out personal vengeance; instead she only felt a joyful giddiness that had her acting closer to her true age.

“I’m  _ pre _ -tty sure they’re all cheering for you.” Alistair cut an impressive figure in his new clothes and there were moments that Ginny was reminded that things were going to change. Their life was just starting and, despite the new roles and responsibilities coming their way, she knew he was still the same man beneath the mantle of King. One look and he broke into the boyish grin that he’d shared so often with her beneath a canvas canopy with the weight of the world on their shoulders.

It was the wine, the mead, the celebrations inside, the man before her but all Ginny knew was an overwhelming sense of  _ home _ . Of love. 

The world spun and she reached for him with a giggle. One step, two steps and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. All she had to do was stand on tip-toe and her lips met his. There was no finesse to her kiss, too drunk on everything around her to care. Tongue and teeth and lips, her fingers threaded in his hair, urging him closer and closer. For he was certainty, the next step, her home. Drunk or not, Ginny knew this deep down and that wouldn’t change.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, I enjoy prompts and chatting: alittlestarling.tumblr.com


End file.
